Recently, in accordance with the development of smart devices, specifications of respective components thereof have been increased. Particularly, specifications of an application processor (AP), which is a core integrated circuit (IC) of the smart device, have been rapidly developed. In order to satisfy these high specifications, an AP package and a memory package have been recently used in a package-on-package (POP) manner.
Meanwhile, recently, a size of the AP package has been decreased, and the number of inputs/outputs (I/Os) of a memory has been increased. Therefore, all of the balls connected to the memory package may not only be disposed in a fan-out region of the AP package. Therefore, an interposer is disposed between the memory package and the AP package to connect the memory package and the AP package to each other or a separate backside redistribution layer is formed on a top surface of the AP package to connect the AP package to the memory package.
In addition, a power management IC (PMIC) is disposed on a printed circuit board, separately from the AP package and the memory package as described above, to manage power.